


Weekly Prompt 2: "It will be fun, trust me"

by seleenermparis



Series: Fictober 2019 [11]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleenermparis/pseuds/seleenermparis
Summary: #MEFFictober2019 Garrus soon figures out he likes corn mazes. Snippet.





	Weekly Prompt 2: "It will be fun, trust me"

**Author's Note:**

> I may come back to this in the future. I wanted to get this down for Fictober 2019

"It will be fun. Trust me."

"Nope."

"Come on, Garrus. You like puzzles. Mazes are puzzles." Shepard tugged on Garrus' arm.

"Yes, but I can see over the corn stalks. It's not exactly the hardest maze." The Turian eyed the entrance. It was decorated with hay bales, pumpkins, and mums. 

Shepard had brought her crew to a fall festival on Earth. It was everything one would have expected from a Midwestern, harvest festival. There were rides, chance and skill games, animals, and food. Everything one could have which was fried, battered, or both were available. Sweet candies like homemade fudge and cotton candy were also a favorite. Grunt had taken a liking to cotton candy and his blood red balloon he swore was a floating warning against any possible nemesis. Jack had challenged Miranda to a water shooting game and Shepard was just fine being alone with her lover.

"It's not suppose to be complicated. It's suppose to be fun."

"Not sure how getting lost in a cornfield is fun, but alright."

"Well, some of the areas don't get much attention." She winked at him, suggesting something else was on her mind.

A light turned on in his head as she lead him to the maze entrance. "Oh!" 


End file.
